Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Entire new forms of communication are enabled via the use of networks of computing systems. Examples of such new forms of communication include text messaging, instant message, video conferencing, electronic whiteboarding, collaborative applications, voice over Internet Protocol, and so forth.
Each of these forms of communication involve stages of operation. For instance, when receiving a call, there may be call screening stage, and then a pre-routing stage. A call setup failed stage is encountered if the recipient cannot be reached. A rejected stage is encountered if the caller is reached, but the recipient chooses to reject the call. A connected stage is encountered if the call is connected with the recipient. A call ended stage is encountered when the call connection ends.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.